Arigatou, My Angel
by Naoto Hii-kun
Summary: "Cinta tak harus saling memiliki. Meskipun itu berat, namun kita tidak boleh egois dengan diri sendiri. Dan itulah yang dirasakan oleh Sakura dan sasuke"


ARIGATOU, MY ANGEL

Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, Haruno Sakura berjalan menuju kelasnya. Ia berjalan melewati lorong sepi. Jam memang menunjukkan pukul 8 sehingga para siswa Konoha High School telah berada di kelasnya. Salahkan dirinya yang begadang tadi malam dan lupa menyetel alarm. Sesekali terdengar nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan. Untungnya tadi pak satpam sedang tidak ada sehingga ia bisa menerobos dengan mudah. Yang masalah sekarang adalah guru yang mengajar di kelasnya.

Ia pun berhenti di depan sebuah kelas. Diliriknya isi kelas itu dengan hati-hati. Terlihat disitu Kurenai-sensei sedang menulis di papan. Pelan- pelan ia melangkah masuk dengan hati-hati.

"Sakura !" langkahnya terhenti dan menoleh kearah Kurenai-sensei .

"Iya, sensei" jawabnya sambil menunuduk.

"Terlambat lagi. Kali ini apa alasanmu" ucap Kurenai-sensei sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

. . . . . . . .

"Dasar sensei sialan. Ngasihnya hukuman ini melulu. Mana bau lagi" gerutunya sambil menghentakkan pel ke lantai. Saat ini, ia sedang dihukum membersihkan toilet.

"Jangan marah-marah. Nanti cepat tua" ucap seorang siswa berambut pantat ayam yang bersandar di pintu.

"Hei. Kau hanya akan berdiri di situ atau membantuku. Masa' kau tega sih lihat pacarmu kerja sendirian" Jawab Sakura dengan sinis.

"Salahmu sendiri sih. Seharusnya aku yang malu. Masa' cowok pintar dan rajin kayak aku punya pacar yang sifatnya 180 derajat beda." Ucap laki-laki berambut pantat ayam itu yang tak lain adalah Uciha Sasuke.

"Ok fine. Kalau kamu malu punya pacar kayak aku, mending kita putus aja" jawab Sakura dengan enteng.

"Iya, iya. Aku bantu kamu". Seulas senyuman kemenangan terkembang di wajah Sakura.

Sasuke memang berbeda banget dengan Sakura. Orangnya pintar, rajin dan baik. Tapi justru itulah yang membuat mereka saling melengkapi dalam cinta. Hal itulah yang membuat hubungan mereka bertahan sejak SMP hingga Kelas 3 SMA sekarang.

Bagi Sasuke, Sakura itu sifatnya kekanak-kanakan dan menggemaskan. Namun bagi Sakura, Sasuke itu sifatnya dewasa banget. Sedidkit-sedikit di ceramahin ini itu. Tapi hal itulah yang masing-masing mereka suka dari pasangannya.

. . . . . . .

"Caranya begini. Ini ditambah ini kemudian hasilnya di logkan dan di kali dua" ucap Sasuke sambil menjelaskan soal-soal Try Out kepada Sakura.

Seperti biasa, setiap sore mereka akan belajar bersama mengingat UN tinggal satu bulan lagi. Sekalian supaya ketemu tiap hari. Tapi yang dajari hanya manggut-manggut entah mengerti atau tidak.

"Apa kamu sudah mengerti?" Tanya Sasuke yang dibalas dengan gelengan dari Sakura.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Sasuke meghela nafas. 'Ternyata mengajarnya tak semudah yang ku bayangkan' ujarnya dalam hati.

"Kenapa mesti susah-susah belajar. Kan ada Sasuke-kun yang bisa bantu aku. Kamu itu kan pintar" ucap Sakura sambil menyeruput tehnya.

"Tapi kan nggak selamanya aku bisa bantu kamu. Kamu juga harus berusaha sendiri" jawab Sasuke dengan nada serius. " Dalam hidup kita harus mandiri. Jangan selalu mengandalkan orang lain. Apalagi kamu mau jadi dokter yang bisa di andalkan oleh pasienmu" Sambung Sasuke yang dijawab anggukan oleh Sakura.

. . . . . . .

Hari minggu yang cerah beberapa hari sebelum ujian. Seperti biasa, Sakura masih bergelut di singgasana alam mimpinya. Sesekali ia menggeliat. Tiba-tiba handponenya bordering. Pelan-pelan ia meraba dimana letak benda berisik itu dan menemukannya.

"_H__alo, apa betul ini dengan nak Sakura_" ucap seseorang dari sana.

"Iya, betul. Ini dengan siapa ya?" jawab Sakura.

"_I__ni dengan__ Mikoto, __ibunya Sasuke. Ada sesuatu yang_ _ingin ibu sampaikan_" dan Sakura pun mendapat perasaan tidak enak.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Sakura turun dari taxi dan masuk ke sebuah rumah sakit. Ia beserta orang tuanya segera menyelusuri lorong yang dipenuhi orang-orang. Matanya terkejut melihat Mikoto dan Fugaku, orang tua Sasuke terduduk di depan sebuah kamar pasien. Ia segera berlari kesana dan menyapa kedua orang itu. Hingga mereka masuk kedalam kamar itu.

"Nak Sakura, maafkan kami ya. Kami sebenarnya bermaksud memberitahumu dari awal, tapi Sasuke melarangnya. Ia takut kalau kau mengetahuinya maka kau tidak akan konsentrasi dengan UN nanti." Jawab ibu Sasuke dengan nada lirih.

"Sejak kapan" ucap Sakura dengan nada pelan disertai kristal-kristal bening yang mengalir di pipinya. Di tatapnya tubuh Sasuke yang sedang koma. Ia pun menghampiri Sasuke yang terbaring tak berdaya. Ia menggenggam tangan itu dan mengangis disana. Menangisi penyesalannya yang datang terlambat.

Mikoto kemudian berjalan menghampiri Sakura yang masih menangis. Dia menyerahkan sebuah surat kepada Sakura. Sakura pun membacanya isi suratnya.

"_M__ungkin ketika kau membaca surat ini, aku sudah terbaring tak berdaya. Maafkan aku karena tak memberitahumu dari awal. Aku takut kau akan khawatir denganku. Waktu itu, satu hari setelah tahun baru, aku tiba-tiba pingsan di rumah. Karena khawatir, orang tuaku memeriksakanku ke rumah sakit. Dan hasilnya aku di vonis menderita penyakit kanker stadium empat. Menurut dokter, umurku tinggal empat bulan. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak ingin menjadi beban untukmu. Awalnya aku bingung, kado apa yang akan kuberikan di ultahmu besok. Tapi beberapa minggu lalu, orang tuamu memberitahuku bahwa kau menderita kanker hati dan butuh donor segera. Di situlah aku mendapatkan ide. Aku ingin memberikan hatiku padamu. Aku ingin kau tetap melanjutkan hidup dengan bahagia. Dan juga perlu kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu. Tapi apa daya tak selamanya cinta harus memiliki. Diluar sana mungkin masih ada laki-laki yang lebih cocok denganmu. Janganlah sedih karena hatiku akan selalu menyertaimu. Dengan begini, aku bisa pergi dengan tenang. Terimah kasih atas cinta tulusmu itu yang bisa membuat aku bertahan hingga sekarang. Ingat, rajinlah belajar agar dapat menjadi dokter yang dapat andalkan"_

Meskipun tidak rela, akhirnya Sakura pun menyetujui operasi itu demi permintaan Sasuke.

Dan tibalah hari pemakaman Sasuke. Setelah doa bersama selesai, satu persatu orang yang hadir di pemakaman itu pun pulang. Yang tersisa hanyalah kedua orang tau Sasuke dan Sakura beserta kedua orang tuanya juga.

'Sasuke, maafkanlah atas sikapku selama ini. Aku janji, aku akan merubah sikapku. Aku tidak akan menyianyiakan pengorbananmu ini. Aku akan berusaha menjadi seorang dokter yang dapat diandalkan. Aku akan mengambil jurusan spesialis saraf dan otak agar agar tidak ada pasangan lagi di dunia ini yang mengalami nasib seperti kita. Terimah kasih untuk semuanya' ucap batin Sakura sambil memegang bekas operasinya itu.

. . . . . . .

"Apa ? benarkah dokter" Tanya seorang pasien laki-laki yang sedang duduk berdampingan dengan pacarnya.

" Iya. Untung saja pacarmu cepat membawamu kemari. Jadi kankernya belum sempat menyebar. Untuk itu, kau harus rajin terapi 2x seminggu. Mungkin 3-4 bulan akan sembuh" ucap seorang dokter wanita yang duduk di depan mereka.

Kedua pasangan tadi lagsung berpelukan. Sang laki-laki mengecup kening pacarnya itu sambil mengatakan terima kasih. Mereka tidak sadar ada dokter di depan mereka. Jika dilihat baik-baik, tersirat kebahagian dari wajah sang dokter.

"Akhirnya satu lagi pasien yang terselamatkan. Sasuke, terima kasih. Berkat kau semua ini dapat tercapai. Dulu aku pernah berfikir mengapa kita yang harus menerima nasib seperti ini. Tapi sekarang aku tahu. Kita tidak hidup sendirian. Kita tidak boleh egois akan kebahagian. Karena sesungguhnya kau akan bahagia melihat orang lain bahagia. Terima kasih karena telah mengajarkan itu semua. Terima kasih, malaikatku"


End file.
